Home
by Sandwich Beast
Summary: "Hiruma! You've never listened to me but just this once, please..." "What makes you think I'm gonna start listening now? You must be fucking delusional, fucking manager. Kekekeke!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters.

 **Home**

by: Sandwich Beast

* * *

 **Deimon Private Senior High School**

 **April 21, 2013**

Hearty cheers, joyous laughs and triumphant screams echoed through the school gymnasium. Finally, the long awaited ending had finally arrived. After years of slaving through homeworks, countless sleepless nights spent studying for exams and petty arguments over projects, the battle had finally ended.

A pair of stunning azure eyes surveyed the crowd of students before her, desperately hoping to find _him._ She did not have to look for long. Sighted out of the corner of her eye was a fleeting shadow and she hurriedly followed it out of the gymnasium before it completely disappeared.

Her pace slowed down as she looked at the empty hallway. Confusion and panic filled her and a sigh of frustration escaped her lips. She could not afford to lose him. Not now.

' _Please, please, please let me find him.'_ she silently begged.

A tinge of hope filled her heart as she felt her nose twitch at the faint familiar smell of gunpowder and mint. Following the unique scent, her feet took her to _their_ classroom. In the quiet room, a stubborn figure stood resolutely staring out the window into the grass field of memories. Having found him, she heaved a sigh of relief. Cautiously, she walked towards him and waited.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally decided to acknowledge her presence by cocking a bleached brow towards her. Intelligent emerald eyes looked at her impatiently, anticipating an explanation. Her amber cat eyes narrowed with a hint of annoyance as she folded her arms across her chest. She did not go through all that trouble of looking for him just to receive an insolent glare from him.

"Have you gone mute, fucking manager?"

A frown slowly made its way to her face and she found herself replying, "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

As he shifted to face her, his sharp eyes did not miss the tenseness of her shoulders and the momentary trembling of her right hand.

' _It's not time yet. Not now.'_ he silently thought to himself.

He levelled his gaze to hers and responded, "I'm not interested to hear your nagging, fucking manager."

With hands in his pocket, the lanky quarterback made his way to the door. His ears twitched in attentiveness after hearing her exhale a shaky breath.

"Hiruma! You've never listened to me but just this once, _please_..."

"What makes you think I'm gonna start listening now? You must be fucking delusional, fucking manager. Kekekeke!"

His emerald eyes shot close for a quick moment as he carefully schooled his mouth into his usual maniacal grin. This was one of the scenarios he had thought of and for once, he found himself wishing that he was wrong.

However, he had already made up his mind. There is no room for error. There is no turning back.

' _Fuck. Don't.'_ was his last thought before he heard the words that he did not want to hear.

"I love you, is that enough reason?" asked Mamori breathlessly.

* * *

It was not unusual to hear the word "brave", "courageous" or "fearless" associated with Anezaki Mamori. After all, the petite auburn beauty seems to be the only one who can stand on equal ground against Hiruma Yoichi.

Unlike Mamori, Hiruma was the very definition of "fear". His name itself is terror that seems to hold people in a vice-like grip, unyielding and completely overwhelming. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that just the mention of his name induces heart attacks.

Mamori, albeit protective of these terrified people, could not help but feel amused by how easy Hiruma can scare people without even uttering a single word. She could never understand why they were so petrified of him.

Until today.

As she waited for his answer, an uncomfortable premonition of fear pervaded her senses. Mamori witnessed the slight movement of his shoulder and did not miss the way his shoulders turned rigid before it forcefully relaxed to its original state. A ghastly whiteness spread over her face and her shoulders drooped in defeat.

She knew.

 _'Please. Don't.'_ was her last thought before she heard the unspoken words she did not want to hear.

A sliding of the door broke the unnerving silence and Mamori's heart.

 **\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

 **Sandwich Beast:** I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of "Home". More to come, so keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters.

 **Home**

by: Sandwich Beast

* * *

 **Deimon Private Senior High School**

 **April 21, 2013**

As a child, Mamori was not one to cry. She had been a strong, healthy child and had a relatively high tolerance of pain. However, standing in the desolated room, Mamori remembered a very vivid experience as a child that taught her the real meaning of pain.

Mamori was a meagre six years old when she first experienced being in agony. It was a beautiful day and her mother was teaching her how to ride a bicycle. Being a headstrong and independent child, Mamori insisted on riding the bicycle without assistance. At first, everything was going smoothly and a few seconds later, the bicycle began to wobble. In a blink of an eye, the bicycle was faltering terribly and was out of her control. She recalled having that sinking feeling in her stomach as she desperately tried to steady her bicycle again. Mamori did not have the time to brace herself as she fell from the bicycle. Her heart dropped and a haze of fear surrounded her. Then it hit her. The pain. The searing pain that felt like a sharp-toothed creature eating her scraped knees and every breath felt like a thousand needles being driven in her lungs. Before she knew it, Mamori was crying out and tears continuously rolled down her cheeks like rivulets.

Having a broken heart is very similar to falling from the bicycle. At first, there was a sense of exhilaration and freedom after having confessed, followed by nervousness and apprehension as she waited for Hiruma's answer. And then, there was fear. Somewhere along the lines, everything fell apart and the next thing she knows, she was on her knees, clutching her chest in despair. Her breath came in short, painful gasps that left her dizzy and nauseated. Mamori cried herself raw as she felt herself being helplessly torn apart from the inside out.

Defeated, crushed and broken. That was how Sena found Mamori. He stood stunned and speechless as his eyes roamed to the dishevelled graduation cape, the tear-streaked face and finally, the dull blue eyes devoid of any emotion. Never had he imagined that he would one day witness the brave and strong-willed Mamori in a vulnerable and weak state. It broke his heart.

* * *

 **Anezaki Residence**

 **April 22, 2013**

It was the sound of a door closing that brought Mamori to consciousness. She knew she was awake although she did not want to be. She stubbornly clamped her eyes shut, willing to be tempted back to darkness and solitude. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she reluctantly opened her eyes only to shut it back quickly due to the stinging pain.

Mamori blinked the sleepiness away as she brought her fingers to touch the unfamiliar swelling of her eyelids.

' _How did my eyes get swollen?'_ , she thought to herself.

Tears slowly filled her eyes as she regained memory of Hiruma's silent rejection. The sudden wave of pain she felt left her wheezing for breath.

' _Why?'_ she mouthed through her tears, but no sound came out.

Only silence answered her.

* * *

 **Narita Airport**

 **April 22, 2013**

In the midst of the busy crowd, the imposing figure of Deimon's quarterback stood unmoving. His emerald eyes flickered back and forth the entrance of the airport and the glass door leading to the immigration. An irritated 'tsk' escaped his lips as he leisurely walked towards the immigration. The percentage of _her_ coming is zero percent. After all, he did not tell a single soul about his departure.

There was no room for hesitation. No room for ' _what-ifs'_ and ' _should haves_ '. This was his choice. Football was his choice.

With gritted teeth and clenched fist, he hastened his pace towards the immigration. His breathing turned heavy and his legs felt like lead. Hiruma felt like he was sinking slowly but surely in a quicksand of desperation and every single fiber of his being was fighting to scream her name.

But no sound came out.

 **\- To Be Continued –**

* * *

 **Sandwich Beast:** I am not too sure where this story is going, hopefully to a happy ending. I apologise for all the sadness in this chapter. Do drop me a review if you have any suggestions for the next chapter!


End file.
